


What Was Once Wings

by tummyfreckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x1 headcanon, Dean Winchester - Freeform, M/M, castiel - Freeform, how dean deals with the loss of Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tummyfreckles/pseuds/tummyfreckles
Summary: It starts to set in that Castiel is really gone, Dean mourns, this is painful.





	What Was Once Wings

Charcoal black lines singed the Earth’s ground, outlining what used to be giant intricate wings. They belonged to Castiel. A warrior, a caretaker, but the mighty fall. At least that's what Dean thought as he balled up his pale and sweaty fists. The slick skin around his knuckles turning white.

Tears fell onto the tan trench coat, smears of dirt on the angels skin and clothes. The water gliding off the garment before new droplets fell upon it.

Dean was battling between looking at Castiel’s eerily calm face and the heavens above him. Hoping either one would give him back what was his. That's not how this was going to play out though. The winds shifted different and Dean felt empty.

Looking back down at his lifeless angel, one of his hands softened to cup the jaw of the his creature. Dean rested his forehead against Cas’ and let out a lung shattering cry of desperation. “You son of a b-” he was cut off by another sob taking control of his body, air leaving his lungs while trying to simultaneously pull enough back in so he could breath normally.

Maybe he didn't actually want to finish that sentence, he saw importance in other words. He gathered air into his body and squeezed his eyes shut, his vision even more blurry once he opened them again. Leaning into Castiel’s chest, uneasy due to the lack of heartbeat he was so used to hearing, spoke softly into his tear stained shirt. “I love you too.”

Castiel smelled like earth and home, it wouldn't stay that way and the thought made Dean want to throw up everything he ate that day. Every thought he had made his stomach turn.

Nothing felt like reality. Dean lifted his head and examined Cas as much as he could through puffy, tear filled eyes. The crying didn't stop and it wouldn't for a long time.

The hunter huffed into the air and decided to bring Castiel somewhere safe, cursing to himself that he should have done that sooner. Wrapping his arms protectively around the body, trying his hardest to contain his emotions and stay strong, he lifted the weight of his lover.

Dean’s feet kept getting caught in mud and fallen twigs would snap under the weight of the two but eventually he made it to the impala. He managed to open the door somehow. The metal ice cold against his clammy skin, so worked up from adrenaline and disbelief. When he sunk inside with Cas sprawled across the backseat he vocalized his pain. Kicking the back of seats, screaming at the skies, gripping the leather interior. He looked like a mad man but he was just a mourning one who watched the man he loved die.

His thrashing around halted when he heard something tink against the floor, a dull sound against the carpeted impala interior. Something slipped out from inside of Castiel’s trench coat pocket. When Dean looked down and saw what it was, he shook his head in disbelief.

Reaching down over Cas on his lap, he plucked the plastic cassette tape off of the floor. His fingertips turning cold, a ghost like touch of a memory flitting through his mind of Castiel trying to offer up a present Dean had given to him.

_DEANS TOP 13 ZEPP TRAXX_

With his index and thumb, Dean reluctantly pushed the cassette into the player. The first song that rang out through the system made the hunter's sobs turn into silent tears.

_Should I fall out of love, my fire in the light   To chase a feather in the wind                Within the glow that weaves a cloak of delight There moves a thread that has no end_

Dean held Castiel’s hand. “There is no end buddy, this isn't the end, ya hear me?” The angel didn't but Dean wants to believe he did.

_For many hours and days that pass ever soon The tides have caused the flame to dim        At last the arm is straight, the hand to the loom                                                          Is this to end or just begin?_

Hands still wound together, only one holding tight however.

_All of my love, all of my love                        All of my love to you, oh                             All of my love, all of my love, oh                  All of my love to you_


End file.
